A Story that I Could Not Tell My Parents
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Sebuah series tentang cerita - cerita nyata yang sering terjadi dan tidak bisa kau ceritakan pada orang tuamu / chap 1 : Bullying / happy reading


**A Story that I Could Not Tell My Parents**

Cast : Ryeowook

.

.

.

**Kau bukanlah burung. Aku ingin kau berjalan di atas tanah dengan kakimu. Jika kau menghadapi penderitaan, ada masa depan dibalik itu. Waktu bisa dijadikan sebagai penghapus kenanganmu.**

Sebuah keributan besar sedang terjadi di sebuah sekolah, seorang namja tampak berdiri di atas atap tanpa pagar di sebuah gedung yang tinggi saat jam istirahat. Sontak saja seluruh isi sekolah gempar, mereka takut jika namja itu bunuh diri.

"Ryeowook sshi turunlah!"teriak seorang murid, banyak sekali murid lain yang berteriak seperti itu, begitupun dengan guru - guru. Tapi ryeowook tidak memperdulikannya, dia malah semakin mendekat ke ujung atap sambil merentangkan tangannya

"Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan?"kata namja itu dengan suara lirih. Namun sepertinya beberapa orang yang berada di barisan depan masih bisa mendengarnya

"Membuat semua orang orang yang tidak berguna hilang dari sekolah ini, bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan?"tanya namja itu sedikit lebih keras. Mendadak suasana hening. Namja itu semakin mendekat ke ujung atap lalu...

BRAKKK

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**FlashBack**

_""__Apa kau pikir ada orang yang senang kau hidup di dunia ini?"_

_"__Setiap orang membencimu."_

_"__Jangan datang ke sekolah! Sekolah akan tercemar jika kau datang! Udara juga! Jangan sampai kita menghirup udara yang sama." _

_"__Kau mengerikan, menjengkelkan, mati saja!"_

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar semua sumpah serapah itu. Namja _nerd _itu berusaha tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari salah satu kaki murid menjulur didepannya- dengan sengaja-

_BRUKK_

"Appo" rintih ryeowook pelan, semua murid tertawa. Yeoja yang menjegalnya tadi- krystal- melakukan high five dengan kakaknya – jessica- lalu mereka ikut tertawa seperti murid lainnya

"Bagaimana rasanya nerd?"tanya seorang siswa bernama Choi WooBin menghampiri ryeowook "Bukankah kau pantas menerimanya?, namja nerd sepertimu tidak pantas ada di sekolah ini. Namja sepertimu harusnya MATI SAJA" ejek WooBin kejam diikuti dengan derai tawa seluruh murid, seolah olah itu adalah lelucon yang lucu. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam. Apakah ini salahnya karena miskin?, Apakah ini salahnya karena tidak terlahir tampan?, Apakah ini salahnya karena mendapat beasiswa di SMA terbaik di korea?

"Apakah kau sadar orang tidak berguna sepertimu hanya menjadi sampah di sekolah ini huh?" kali ini gantian siswi bernama yoona yang teriak. Ryeowook hanya menatap yoona dengan pandangan sedih. Yoona yang merasa risih langsung menjambak rambut ryeowook " BERANINYA KAU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU !". sorakan kembali terdengar

"tak kusangka tikus kecil itu berani melawan Im Yoona"

"Dia memang tidak sayang nyawa"

"Seharusnya dia mati, membuat malu kita saja"

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak berani menentang yoona dan WooBin"

"Jika kita tidak mem-bully-nya kita yang akan dibully. Jadi lebih baik kita tetap seperti ini saja"

Kira kira begitulah bisikan para murid. Ryeowook hanya diam, tidak merespon maupun melawan yoona. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Melawan yoona yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah sama saja mencari mati. "Girls, come on. Beri teman kita ini sebuah hadiah"kata yoona lalu menyeringai jahat

5 wanita dengan rok mini dan dandanan menornya datang sambil membawa sebuah baskom besar berisi tepung lalu menumpahkannya ke kepala ryeowook. Teriakan senang dan tawa memenuhi tempat itu. Tak lama 2 orang perempuan lainnya membawa 2 ember penuh telur busuk, salah satu wanita yang membawa telur busuk itu bernama taeyeon. Taeyeon menunjukan tatapan genitnya pada semua siswa lalu berkata dengan wajah menggoda "Aku akan memberikan telur - telur ini pada teman baikku. Apakah ada yang mau membantuku?"

Sontak suasana menjadi riuh, para pria dengan semangat melempar telur telur busuk itu ke ryeowook sambil tak lupa mencolek sedikit tubuh taeyeon. Sedangkan para wanita hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dalam dalam karena mereka tidak sekaya taeyeon yang bisa melakukan perawatan tubuh yang mahal

"Cukup!"perintah Woobin. Sontak seluruh murid menghentikan aksinya

"Sekarang ryeowook sshi aku memberimu pertanyaan. Apakah kau akan bertahan, tetap berada di sekolah ini atau ... menyerah dan pergi dari sekolah ini ?"tanya Woobin

"Aku... aku akan bertahan"Jawab ryeowook yakin

**FlashBack Off**

"Kyuhyun apakah kau sudah menemukan bukti bukti kematian korban kim ryeowook?"tanya kang in

"Ne, sepertinya dia mengalami kekerasaan saat sekolah. Bahkan dia harus minum obat tidur setiap hari karena dia mengalami insomnia"kata kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna ungu kepada kang in "Ini adalah buku harian korban"

**Jumat, 14 Febuari 2014 **

Hari ini seperti biasa aku lagi lagi dijadikan bahan ejekan di kelas. Hari ini aku melihat berita seorang siswa Junior School yang ditusuk teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya terungkap kalau siswa yang menusuk itu sering sekali menjadi korban bully. Mereka mengatakan bahwa tetap saja Siswa yang menusuk itu adalah yang bersalah. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak?, para orang dewasa mencari sebabnya. Dengan ekspresi sok pintar, mereka pura pura memahami kami. Tapi analisis mereka keliru, bagai candaan yang buruk. Bahkan walaupun kau melakukan survei. Tentang perasaan orang orang yang dibully, kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui, teriakan kesedihan kami dalam hati Ryeowook

**Seperti apapun sakitnya permasalahan yang terjadi,**  
><strong>Itu bisa dilupakan seiring berlalunya waktu<strong>  
><strong>Jangan simpan kecemasanmu sendirian,<strong>  
><strong>tapi katakanlah pada setiap orang<strong>  
><strong>Kau kuat dan mungkin kau tidak begitu lemah.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inspirasi : AKB48 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou<p> 


End file.
